fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart 10: Remastered
Mario Kart 10: Remastered is a game that came out on six consoles, PlayStation,Nintendo Switch,Xbox One,Wii U and Nintendo 3DS on December 11, 2020 worldwide. Balloon Battle is a mode that you have to hit Blue Team's opponents whoever team gets the most points wins. Coin Runners is a mode where you have to collect coins and hit other players to steal their coins, Whichever team has the most coins wins. Shine Thief is a mode where people have to steal the shine, If the player has the shine after the time runs out wins. Bob-omb Blast is a mode returning from Mario Kart: Double Dash. Renegade Roundup is a mode that is similar to cops n' robbers, The first team called "The Roundups" has to catch the other team called "The Renegades" and the other team has to break the law, The team that has the last standing in the Renegades team or catches all the Renegades win. Color Blast is a new mode where you have to blast other people with your colors, There are 4 different teams. Yellow, Red, Blue and Black, Whichever team has the most points wins. Points Board Courses * Neon Mario Stadium * Moo Moo Gorge * Toadette Garden * Shy Guy School * Koopa Troopa Mountain (Koopa Troopa Alpines) * Mario Circuit * Choco Desert * Piranha Plant Raceway * Neon Luigi Boulevard * Octogoomba Lagoon * Wario's Cape * Toad Island * Gooper Blooper's Pool * Luigi Circuit * Bowser's Castle * Rainbow Road * N64 DK's Jungle Parkway * GCN Yoshi Circuit * GBA Boo Lake * 3DS Neo Bowser City (3DS Koopa City) * SNES Mario Circuit 1 * GBA Bowser Castle 4 * GCN DK Mountain * N64 Rainbow Road * Wii U Water Park * GBA Lakeside Park * DS Airship Fortress * Wii Mario Circuit * GCN Mario Circuit * DS Waluigi Pinball * N64 Moo Moo Farm * GCN Rainbow Road * SNES Mario Circuit 4 * GCN Luigi Circuit * Toad Town * Cosmic Moon * Wii U Big Blue * GCN Mushroom City * Wii Maple Treeway * GBA Broken Pier * DS Figure-8 Circuit * N64 Toad's Turnpike * GCN Bowser's Castle * N64 Mario Raceway * GCN Mushroom Bridge * N64 Royal Raceway * Wii Wario's Gold Mine * GBA Peach Circuit * Wii Toad's Factory * DS Peach Gardens * Wii Daisy Circuit * GCN Wario Colosseum * GCN Waluigi Stadium * GBA Yoshi Desert * Wii Dry Dry Ruins * GCN Peach Beach * DS Yoshi Falls * GCN Dino Dino Jungle * 3DS Music Park (3DS Melody Motorway) * Wii U Mute City Battle Courses There are 16 courses in Battle Mode. Bowser Valley Volcano Deck Metaphor Square Peach's House Bowser Jr.'s Skyscraper Battle Road Chain Chomp Casino DK Temple SNES Battle Course 1 DS Tart Top GCN Cookie Land Wii Chain Chomp Roulette (Wii Chain Chomp Wheel) 3DS Honeybee Hive (3DS Honeybee House) GBA Battle Course 2 GCN Block City DS Twilight House Characters There are lots of characters. Default Characters * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Baby Peach * Bowser Jr. * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Paratroopa * Toad * Toadette * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Rosalina * Lemmy * Larry * Wendy * Iggy * Ludwig * Roy * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Bowser * Dry Bowser * Morton * Wario Unlockable Characters * Baby Daisy * Baby Wario * Baby Rosalina * Baby Waluigi * Paper Mario * Paper Luigi * Kat * Ana * Mona * Diddy Kong * Bwario * Dry Bones * Inkling Girl * Inkling Boy * Metal Mario (Gold Mario) * Pauline * Pink Gold Peach * Bwaluigi * Metal Bowser Unlocking Criteria Complete 150cc Shell Cup Character Colors Mario: Tanooki Mario, Ice Mario, Boomerang Mario, Fire Mario Luigi: Kitsune Luigi, Hammer Luigi, Ice Mario Yoshi: Blue Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, Black Yoshi, Pink Yoshi, Yarn Yoshi, Brown Yoshi, Gray Yoshi, Purple Yoshi, White Yoshi, Red Yoshi, Orange Yoshi Shy Guy: White Shy Guy, Black Shy Guy, Bandit, Green Shy Guy, Orange Shy Guy, Magenta Shy Guy, Blue Shy Guy, Yellow Shy Guy, Purple Shy Guy Downloadable Content Pack 1: Sonic the Hedgehog X Mario Kart 10: Remastered. Includes 10 new characters, 2 new cups and 8 new courses and 4 extra battle courses. Cost: $250.99 Downloadable Characters Sonic the Hedgehog - Tails 'Miles' Prower - Knuckles the Echidna - Amy Rose the Hedgehog - Dr. 'Ivo' Robotnik - Dr. Eggman - Silver the Hedgehog - Charmy Bee - Espio the Chameleon - Vector the Crocodile - Downloadable Cups & Courses * GCN Daisy Cruiser * Wii Luigi Circuit * N64 Wario Stadium * GBA Bowser Castle 2 * Wii Moo Moo Meadows * GBA Snow Land * DS Bowser's Castle * SNES Rainbow Road Downloadable Battle Courses * SNES Battle Course 3 * Wii Funky Stadium * 3DS Wuhu Town * SNES Battle Course 2 Pack 2: Kirby X Mario Kart 10: Remastered. Includes 5 new characters, 2 new cups, 8 new courses. Cost: $399.99 Downloadable Characters * Kirby - * Chargin' Chuck - * Dixie Kong - * Tiny Kong - * Meowser - Downloadable Cups & Courses * GBA Cheep Cheep Island * 3DS Maka Wuhu (3DS Wuhu Mountain Loop) * SNES Ghost Valley 1 * DS Rainbow Road * GBA Sunset Wilds * Wii U Sunshine Airport * GCN Sherbet Land * N64 Sherbet Land Pack 3: Kid Icarus X Mario Kart 10: Remastered. Includes 5 new characters, 3 new cups, 12 new courses, 7 new battle courses. Cost: $949.96 Downloadable Characters Pit - Palutena - Dark Pit - Viridi - Hades - Downloadable Cups & Courses 3DS Piranha Plant Slide (3DS Piranha Plant Pipeway '') N64 Koopa Troopa Beach GBA Riverside Park 3DS Bowser's Castle SNES Donut Plains 3 Wii U Sweet Sweet Canyon 3DS Cheep Cheep Lagoon (''3DS Cheep Cheep Cape) GBA Sky Garden * 3DS Wuhu Loop (3DS Wuhu Island Loop) * SNES Choco Island 1 * Wii DK Summit (Wii DK's Snowboard Cross) * 3DS Rainbow Road Downloadable Battle Courses N64 Double Deck GBA Battle Course 3 GCN Nintendo GameCube DS Nintendo DS 3DS Sherbet Rink 8DX Dragon Palace 8DX Urchin Underpass Pack 4: Rabbids X Mario Kart 10: Remastered. Includes 4 new characters, 4 new cups and 16 new courses, 8 new battle courses, 1 new battle mode. Cost: $1,090.99 Downloadable Characters Rabbid Mario - Rabbid Luigi - Rabbid Peach - Rabbid Yoshi - Downloadable Cups & Courses * GCN Baby Park * Shine Airport (Shine Terminal) * Rainbow Speedway (Rainbow Circuit) * Genocide Circuit * Wii Koopa Cape * Mario Museum * N64 Bowser's Castle * DK Bridgeway * GBA Mario Circuit * 3DS Daisy Hills * Wii U Dolphin Shoals * Wii U Electrodome * Yoshi Island 1 * Toad House 1 * Yoshi Island 2 * Toad House 2 Downloadable Battle Mode & Battle Courses Banana Brigade is a downloadable mode that you have to at least slip out 12 or more people with your bananas, The team that has the last one standing wins. * GBA Battle Course 1 * Wii Thwomp Desert * Battle Raceway 1 * Battle Raceway 2 * 8DX Battle Stadium * GCN Luigi's Mansion * Battle Raceway 3 * Battle Raceway 4 Pack 5: Pokemon X Mario Kart 10: Remastered. Includes 14 new characters, 9 new cups, 36 new courses. Downloadable Characters Pikachu - Charmander - Charizard - Mewtwo - Pokemon Trainer - Jigglypuff - Wigglytuff - Lucario - Snorlax - Raichu - Exeggutor - Meowth - Mr. Mime - Onyx - Downloadable Cups & Courses * DS DK Pass * Wii Coconut Mall * 3DS Shy Guy Bazaar * Wii U Bowser's Castle * SNES Vanilla Lake 1 * N64 Banshee Boardwalk * GBA Bowser Castle 3 * GCN Dry Dry Desert * SNES Bowser Castle 2 * 3DS Wario Shipyard (3DS Wario's Galleon) * GBA Bowser Castle 1 * Wii Grumble Volcano * GBA Luigi Circuit * Pòke Stadium * SNES Bowser Castle 1 * Wii U Mario Kart Stadium * Toad House 3 * Yoshi Island 3 * Disco Circuit 1 * Yoshi Island 4 * SNES Bowser Castle 3 * GBA Ribbon Road * Wii U Rainbow Road * GBA Shy Guy Beach * Cheep Cheep Lido * SNES Mario Circuit 3 * DS Desert Hills * DS Shroom Ridge ( ) * DS Delfino Square * Delfino Plaza * Disco Circuit 2 * Toad House 4 * Charmander Raceway * Pòke Circuit * Charmander Circuit * Charizard Stadium Pack 6: Star Fox X Mario Kart 10: Remastered. Includes 2 new characters, 10 new cups, 40 new courses. Downloadable Characters Fox - Falcon - Downloadable Cups & Courses * 3DS Rock Rock Mountain (3DS Alpine Pass) * DS Mario Circuit * N64 Frappe Snowland * 3DS DK Jungle * SNES Koopa Beach 1 * N64 Yoshi Valley * SNES Choco Island 2 * N64 Choco Mountain * 3DS Toad Circuit * GBA Cheese Land * Wii U Bone Dry Dunes * Disco Circuit 3 (Disco Airport) or (Disco Terminal) * Disco Circuit 4 (Disco Subway) * Toad House 5 (Toad Amphitheater) * SNES Vanilla Lake 2 * SNES Donut Plains 2 or * Stellar Laboratory * DS Wario Stadium * Shine Saloon * GBA Rainbow Road * Wii Bowser's Castle * Wii U Super Bell Subway * Metal Circuit * Wii Rainbow Road * SNES Ghost Valley 2 * Wii U Shy Guy Falls * Waluigi Circuit * Wario Park * Wii U Ice Ice Outpost * Hacker Land * Mario Cruiser * Genocide Bay (Genocide Shores) * New Donk Ruins * Genocide City (Genocide Town) * Genocide Reef * Genocide Church (Genocide Catholic Service) * Genocide Desert * Yoshi Volcano * Rabbid Jungle * Genocide Graveyard (Genocide Burypalace) Karts New Karts * Vacuum Zapper * Biddybuggy * Chomp Piper * Stellar Destruction * Green Killer Old Karts * Standard Kart * Circuit Special * Pipe Frame * Mach Bike * Bolt Buggy * Tanooki Kart Tires New Tires * City Twister * Demolishing Roller * Rusty Prix Old Tires * Wood * Mushroom * Monster * Red Monster * Gold Tires * Standard Tires * Cyber Slick * Slick * Triforce Tires * Roller * Slim * Crimson Slim * Off-Road * Retro Off-Road Gliders New Gliders * Patrol Parachute * Crimson Parasol * Cheese Glider Old Gliders * Golden Glider * Wario Wing * Super Glider * Parafoil StreetPass StreetPass Characters * Flutter (399 SPC/PlayStation 4) (710 SPC/Nintendo Switch) * Cappy (805 SPC/Nintendo Switch) (1050 SPC/Wii U) SpotPass SpotPass Characters * Hopper (375 SPB/Xbox One) (625 SPB/Nintendo 3DS) * Ziggy (8000 SPB/PlayStation 4) Wifi Wifi Charatcers Tanoboo (1250 VR) R.O.B (1475 VR) Trivia * This is the only game to feature the most cups. * This is the only game to nearly reach a 100 courses. * This game marks a second appearance of the Inkling Genders. * This game used up all of Mario Kart: Double Dash!!! courses. * GBA Peach Circuit's music was remixed and is now similar to Oil Ocean Act 2 in Sonic Mania. * GCN Luigi Circuit and GCN Mario Circuit have the same music as Yoshi Circuit in Mario Kart 8, But GCN Yoshi Circuit's music was scrapped and was produced to the original one. * GCN DK Mountain and GCN Mushroom City are the only courses without anti-gravity, Also GCN Yoshi Circuit but there's a shortcut when you reach outside the tunnel that is anti-gravity. * This game was available on Steam two weeks before the shutdown after the release. Category:Games Category:2020 Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Kart 10: Remastered